


More

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of more</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of Alexis needing to smile. She wanted a bedtime story, and damn if I didn't make it harder for her to go to sleep...lol. We both thought you'd all enjoy the PWP that resulted. But don't blame me for any "wakeful" side affects...

More   
by xof

 

\---------

 

Finger tips drawn down the length of Stuart's spine.they harkened the increase of his breathing, the quickening pulse of his heart ... teasing him with the possibility that could, would come to him in their shared realm of silence.

Silence was to be his gift and their reward....

Late at night, just the two of them in a whirl of steam and heat ... just him and the man behind him. Their only contact - those fingers ever roaming - followed down to sweep over the curve of Stuart's arse ... cupping his flesh, sliding over the moisture coating his flushed skin.

The silence broken on the cusp of one man's husky desire for more....

"Lift your hands. Against the wall."

Stuart bit his lip to restrain his own response to hearing the force behind those words. He'd never known how he'd longed to follow their compulsion until now ... standing naked in his favorite steam room, alone with his best friend.

Stuart didn't pause to think, to question how they'd come to crossing the line ... the line of "best" into "only." He merely, gladly, melted into the wonder of "must."

Must continue to feel his touch. Must know more...must increase the high as to never fall. He reached forward, flattening his palms against the wet hot tile....rolling his forehead in the space between, his black curls wild and wet ... sticking to his face.

The ticking of time passed in slow motion ... one click of fate's chime as they'd entered the closed building after Stuart had been given permission to utilize the facilities after hours. One more chime and there they'd entered towels round hips to ease the aches of their day in peace. Then the staccato pulse of reality as it jumped to now...both not caring how...just knowing the sense of 'yes to now.'

Towels forgotten. Stuart braced to his position by the desire of silent acceptance, following hard upon the rasped command that dictated his course in every second that was to come.

Then the second touch....

Vince's leg pressed in from behind, opening Stuart's stance before drawing back. Those fingers, again. Against him....moving down further before Stuart lost the ability to stay silent.

"Vince, ahh." His own voice low, acting in chorus to the tease of fingers running over his balls from behind. Feeling them brushing against the base of his cock as Vince palmed his sac.

Stuart moved with the motion of that stroking grip....feeling the length of Vince's arm pressed tight against the crease of his arse. Thrusting against him as Vince moved to work Stuart's need.

Wet...everything was wet. Stuart's lips having been constantly graced by the endless stroke of his tongue. Their bodies, now pressed full - one against the line of the other. Stuart's cock, the tip glistening with the illicit eroticism of what was occurring, not specifically due to how much had been done.

The panting of hot breaths touched his ear, as Vince leaned into his side....the heat matched only by the passion hard flesh of Vince's cock against Stuart's hip.

"More..." Stuart whispered roughly. It was the only word his brain would accept in the haze of wanting everything he knew Vince could provide.

With a phase out and in that only a Time Lord would appreciate, Stuart blinked at the rush of being pulled round and pushed back into the wall ... Vince's full length aiding in his capture as his mouth found its true home in the mating of Vince's own.

The burn mixed with sweet fire as they moaned into each other's mouths. An echo of need reverberating with the glide of one tongue teasing over the other.

Stuart grabbed at the man holding him fast, the ache of his body but a small measure in the healing agony of his soul. A pain he'd never let himself acknowledge, now dampened with the rush of his new lover and oldest friend's embrace.

Fingertips...

Once more, they returned. Pressed over the beating of Stuart's heart, keeping him still as Vince growled a departing sweep over Stuart's lower lip before stepping back.

"More?" Vince spoke the question with full intent to proceed flashing vividly across his pale china blue eyes.

Shivering at the loss of Vince's body, wanting to know more of his desire...Stuart could only moan his answer, "More."

Held by the power of Vince's eyes, Stuart watched as his friend of sixteen years knelt before him ... the action holding all the knowledge that it was a gift being given rather than the familiar ritual of a service performed.

That mouth...Vince's mouth drawing close...closer still...and then the first torture of having warm breath blown over his heated cock. Stuart fought not to jerk his hands away from his sides; fought his own instinct to quicken their play ... to pull Vince all the way into "more."

"Ahh..." Heat flooding his face as Stuart moaned, he jerked forward as Vince opened his mouth for Stuart's cock. The surreal experience of finding patch-worked sensations driving forwarded through his system towards the vortex of their coming end. He felt each as separate, yet all as one. The wet hot liquid soft driving tease of Vince's mouth, his tongue. The sweat covering Stuart's body, trickling down his chest. The matted mess of his hair falling ever forward into his eyes. And then the feeling of Vince taking Stuart's hands into his own, guiding them to his head before Vince grabbed Stuart's hips...keeping him still - making him endure.

Too much, not enough...all building to the rhythm of Vince's bobbing head and teasing tongue. Stuart groaned as he watched and felt the hollowing of Vince's cheeks; the suction making him crazy for ....

"More. Vince, please."

Gravity held true to its nature as Vince pulled Stuart down, shifting the man until he was kneeling over Vince's lap.

Stuart grunted as Vince clutched his arse cheeks, jerking him bodily into the warmth of Vince's body...letting him feel their cocks together...sliding over each other...until Stuart had Vince's cock wedged between the crease of his behind.

His own erection was pinned between them, throbbing as it left a trail of moisture along the center of Vince's torso. Stuart knew in the back of his head, in that place that wasn't clicking in his brain - fuzzed by the storm of his lust lost haze....that they didn't have anything to help them. Nothing to ease the way, to protect them from the mystery of "maybe"... but as he drove himself over Vince's cock, felt himself being used without being taken...heard the murmurs of Vince's voice - he knew that "more" didn't have to encompass "all" to give them "everything."

Stuart fell into Vince in that moment...crushed his mouth to his friend's; hips jerking against his lover's skin as he reveled in the manipulation of his own body for Vince's pleasure. For them both.... He moved as Vince willed him, the burn of their friction leaving them wet with the evidence of how close they were to glory.

And still they kissed ... and still they moaned out their pleasure, gasping with the force of their battered lungs. Driving forward, up, down and against until the heat was all. And all was more.

And more was now.

Jerking with a violence that bled through his system, Stuart cried out as he came...his spunk coating Vince's damp skin with a new sheen of dampness. He clutched Vince's shoulders as the man shivered and thrust up with a strength that almost toppled Stuart's position, the sound of Vince's moan echoing in the chamber of Stuart's mind as his lover pulsed his seed over the cheeks of Stuart's arse.

The two remained together on the floor; twined flesh held firm by the grip of two souls desperate for the moment never to fade. Each man awestruck by the truth of their actions, and the promise it held that "more" was still in their future.

Finis


End file.
